


Welcome to the Neighborhood

by TeenCaterpillar



Series: Harringrove Snippets [27]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, M/M, Ogling, Sexual Tension, Steve watches Billy mow the lawn and Billy watches Steve exist, these boys are so dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29340579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeenCaterpillar/pseuds/TeenCaterpillar
Summary: “If I want to ogle the neighbor, it’s my right as a free person,” Steve said.  Robin snorted.  “It’s notmy faultI have eyes and he looks like that!”“Like a dirty frat boy who thinks extra deodorant equates to a shower?” Robin asked, nose wrinkling.  Steve sniffed, pouting ever so slightly.“Your lesbian tastes don’t understand it.”
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove Snippets [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1506065
Comments: 3
Kudos: 97
Collections: Harringrove Week of Love





	Welcome to the Neighborhood

**Author's Note:**

> For Harringrove Week of Love, day one!
> 
> Prompts worked off of were Sexual Tensions and Neighbor AU
> 
> Unbeta'd

Steve sat at the breakfast nook, staring out the back window. Billy was mowing again and Steve was only human. He sipped his coffee, eyes trailing over Billy’s shirtless torso as he mowed, sweat glistening off his broad shoulders, his fucking insane pecs, and--

“Are you done leering?” Robin asked, making Steve cough and spit up into his cup. He smacked his chest with a fist, coughing.

“Warn a guy would you?” He rasped, coughing as he fought to get all remnants of coffee from his airway.

“It’s more fun this way,” Robin said with a shrug, pulling out the milk. “Plus, you always get so red when I catch you staring at him.” Steve could feel his face heat up and felt betrayed. Damn fucking cheeks. Robin gave him a wry grin. “It’s just funny.”

“I hate you so much sometimes,” Steve grumbled, going back to watching Billy, who had stopped to stretch a bit. Steve’s jaw dropped and his thighs squeezed together as Billy raised his arms above his head, tits squishing together. It made his mouth so fucking _dry_.

“No you don’t,” Robin replied. “Also, you’re drooling.” Steve went to wipe his mouth and glared when the corners were dry. Robin just smirked.

“If I want to ogle the neighbor, it’s my right as a free person,” Steve said. Robin snorted. “It’s not _my fault_ I have eyes and he looks like that!”

“Like a dirty frat boy who thinks extra deodorant equates to a shower?” Robin asked, nose wrinkling. Steve sniffed, pouting ever so slightly.

“Your lesbian tastes don’t understand it.” Robin rolled her eyes, but said nothing. Steve kept watching, eyes trailing down Billy’s huge fucking thighs. He wanted to suffocate in those thighs. With a sigh, Steve dragged his eyes back up to see Billy looking into the widow. Steve jumped, splashing coffee onto his bare chest. “Fuck!” He cried, jumping out of his chair and running to the sink. He wiped off the hot coffee with a towel before grabbing some ice from the dispenser and rubbing it over his chest. Steve sighed in relief at the cold.

Robin just gaped at him before throwing her head back and laughing until she cried.

\--

Billy watched as Steve jumped when they made eye contact, coffee splashing up onto his chest. His nice, hairy chest that Billy wanted to just grab and fondle and maybe suck on. He chuckled, about to go back to mowing when Steve came in view of the window again. He was yelling at Robin, rubbing an ice cube over his chest. Billy swallowed thickly, eyes glued to the sight. Only when Steve moved out of frame of the window did Billy finally get moving again. It was awkward, mowing with a half chub, but Billy was nothing if not an expert at ignoring his boners around Steve.

When he and Heather had moved into the house next to Steve and Robin, Billy had immediately been enamored with the man. Hangdog brown eyes that made you wanna forgive every slight, floppy bangs that he pushed out of his face with a smile, long fingers that would feel so good wrapped around his cock or buried deep inside him. It was hard _not_ to be attracted to Steve. He and Heather had talked extensively about him, actually, when they had first arrived. She quickly grew eyes for Steve’s girlfriend, luckily. Billy didn’t really _share_.

Billy turned off the mower and stretched again, boner finally subsiding. He spared a glance back to Steve’s kitchen window, but he was gone. Robin too. Billy grumbled and put the mower back in the garage.

\--

Steve pulled at his collar a little, the summer heat and nerves combining into a gross sweaty situation. The neighborhood potluck was great, but also one of the most stressful events Steve had to deal with in life. A born and bred midwesterner, he couldn’t arrive without at least one casserole and maybe a dessert. That was stressful. But then he _also_ had to coordinate with the ladies of the neighborhood and make sure no one brought the same thing. And they were…

“Steven!” Mrs. Logan called out. “Those potatoes are to _die_ for!” She came over, pinching his cheek before wrapping him in a tight hug. Steve tried to breathe while Robin ducked away before she could be noticed. “Are you sure you and Robin only want to be friends? That girl needs a good man in her life and you two are already so close--”

“Really, Mrs. Logan, it won’t work between us,” Steve said with a sigh.

“Call me Tina, dear, really,” she said. Steve gave her a weak smile and nodded. She had that look in her eye, the one that said _I’m gonna try setting you up with my daughter again_ , and Steve was so fucking grateful when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned, blushing slightly when he saw it was Billy behind him.

“Hey there, neighbor,” he said, giving Steve a smile that made his palms sweat. “Heather and I made cookies, you know a good place--”

“Oh!” Tina said, drawing attention back to her. Steve could see the way her demeanor changed now that Billy was there. Saw the way she blushed and seemed to stand up just a bit straighter. He would take it personally if he didn’t get it. “You two didn’t mention you were bringing anything! Do they have nuts? Andrew can’t have any kind of nut, he’ll blow up like a balloon--”

“Oh,” Billy said, eyes widening a little. “Didn’t know there was a food sign up sheet, sorry about that.” He was all charm and regret and Steve couldn’t stop staring at Billy’s thighs, his shorts tight around the bulk. Like, he could probably crush a watermelon between them. Steve wanted them wrapped around his torso, his head, literally anything. “We did make sugar cookies, but they aren’t gluten free.” Tina melted, getting closer. Steve felt Billy’s hand clench on his shoulder.

“Oh that is too sweet! And no worries, dear, it’s your first potluck here. We aren’t rule sticklers!” Steve bit his tongue so he wouldn’t talk about the time Mrs. Fareman reamed him out for putting a paper plate in the trash bin instead of the recycling one. And it was a good 5 minute lecture on the importance of taking care of the environment, which was kind of funny considering her sons were crushing flowers directly behind her. “Now, I should introduce you to everyone--”

“Oh, Tina, I can do that for you,” Steve said with a polite smile. Tina looked at him, almost taken aback at the idea she wouldn’t get to hang off Billy’s arm and drag him around to other people Steve was pretty sure he didn’t care to meet. “Figure I’ll get Billy some food first and then I can introduce him to people. You’ve done such an amazing job with the organizing and the decorating, I couldn’t ask you to do anything else.” She looked ready to argue, but Steve was fluent in Midwest Talk, and had made sure to compliment her and make it seem like he was taking a chore from her, instead of just making sure Billy wasn’t bombarded by the women of the neighborhood.

Maybe he was a little possessive and wanted Billy to himself, but _she_ didn’t have to know that.

“Well,” she said, long and drawn out. “If you’re sure, Steven--”

“Absolutely, you take a load off and I’ll cart this one around. But first, we gotta drop off those cookies!” He pressed his hand against the small of Billy’s back and felt him tense. He ignored the small pit in his stomach and began pushing him to the dessert table. “Good to chat, Tina!” They left her looking after them, and Steve hissed, “Don’t look back, she’ll take it as an invitation to join us.” Billy snickered.

“Gotta say, pretty boy,” Billy drawled, setting down the cookies, “Kinda hot watching you go all Suburban Mom on her.” Steve blushed and smiled a bit.

“You should see me at family functions. I have the art of evading questions _down_ ,” he replied. “Now, do you actually wanna meet everyone?” He asked, leading Billy to the beginning of the food tables. He grabbed his own plate, getting some more food for himself.

“I definitely do _not_ want to meet them. It’s enough having them ogle me while I do yard work, no need to watch them do it up close,” Billy said, loading up his own plate. Steve faltered a bit, eyes darting over to Billy. He didn’t look at Steve knowingly, didn’t tell him to keep his eyes off him, didn’t do anything, really. So Steve just swallowed a nodded, guilt and embarrassment churning in his gut.

“Uh, makes sense,” he replied softly. Billy looked at him and realized what he said. And he’d been doing so _well_ too. Had been getting Steve to flirt _back_. Without looking like he might explode from discomfort. Which, to be fair, was probably because he was dating someone-- Speaking of.

“So, where’s Robin? You two are usually attached at the hip.” Billy scooped a huge pile of cheesy potatoes onto his plate. Steve watched him, wondering if Billy knew that he made them. Hoped he liked them. It took him a moment to process what Billy said.

“Huh? Oh! She’s probably trying to look invisible at a back table. She hates these but not as much as she hates the neighbors coming by the house to ask _Why weren’t you at the potluck?_ These ladies take this _very_ seriously.” Billy nodded, pausing once he’d grabbed what he wanted. “And we’re only attached at the hip because we’re the only people under 30 here that aren’t trying to _build a family_.”

“Well, now you guys have me and Heather,” Billy said, popping a Swedish meatball in his mouth. “We can band together as the under 30s.” Steve snorted as he finished up his second plate. “At least until you and Robin decide to settle down at least, I guess,” Billy added. Steve gave him a weird look.

“I mean, I guess? We’re both single though, so that’ll probably be a while--” Billy choked on his nest meatball and hacked it up. Some kids gave him a weird look as they passed, but mostly Billy was left to choke in relative peace. Steve whacked his back hard. “Shit, Billy! You okay?”

“You’re single?” Billy asked, eyes tearing up as he looked at Steve in shock. “You and Buckley _aren’t_ dating?” Steve worried the inside of his lip. He wasn’t gonna out Robin, but Billy did seem to be flirting earlier and-- Oh _fuck_ it.

“Nah, she’s uh, she’s more like my sister. And she’s not my type. I’m more into muscled blondes. Plus, as much as I like girls, been kinda on a guy kick lately,” Steve said. He didn’t even trail off at the end. Billy gaped at him. Stared until the back of Steve’s neck started to sweat. “Uh--”

“Do you have _any_ idea how long I’ve been dying to bite your ass?” Billy hissed. Steve flushed as Billy tossed their plates, ignoring Steve’s weak protest.

“Hey, you didn’t even have the potatoes I made--”

“You can make me some more later, pretty boy. But I have been _dying_ to know what your dick feels like down my throat.” Billy grabbed Steve by the collar hauling him off.

“Oh, well, yeah I suppose we should really help figure that out for you,” Steve finally managed to say. Unfortunately, their little burst did catch some attention.

“Oh, boys!” Tina said, trying to block their way.

“Sorry Tina,” Billy said, all charm and smiles. “Steve isn’t feeling too well, so I’m gonna take him home.”

“Oh but--” Billy could see her need to keep him around and he had _wasted_ so much time pining for an available boy already.

“Unfortunately this is a time sensitive matter,” Billy said. Steve turned red and tilted his head back, looking at the sky. “Bathroom calls when bathroom calls.” Tina went a little green and moved out of their way, giving Steve a worried look. He gave her a grimace. After they had made it a few feet away, Steve fell into step with Billy, who was speed walking back towards their houses.

“I can’t believe you just implied I had diarrhea,” Steve grumbled.

“Did _you_ wanna sit there and talk to her? Or did you wanna finally hook up after staring at me for _months_?” Steve gave him a little shove.

“Shut up,” Steve said with a laugh. “And let me find out how those glistening muscles taste.” It was Billy’s turn to flounder and Steve just smirked, tugging him into his house.

Robin watched them leave and rolled her eyes. Steve was gonna do chores for the next fucking week for leaving her here alone with the suburb squad. But as she watched Heather approach her table, perking up as she found her, Robin couldn't be _too_ mad.


End file.
